Shattered Peace
by xxLostxLovexx
Summary: Clary and Jace are just a normal high school couple with problems, one being Jaces' Infedelity. But things take an unexpected twist when Clary and Jace have to factor in another person. Their baby.
1. Chapter 1

**This is **_**the**_** combined workings of myself and claryxjace. This is our story which we are working on together! Hope you like it!**

She was sitting on the bench in the park watching happy couples walk past her. Her heart broke a little but more. "Why…why did you do this to me?" She said in a whisper that only reached her ears. She looked up from the puddle that was forming from the light drizzle that was falling; she stared at it for a long while remembering the events from earlier in the day.  
_Flashback~  
She was bringing Jace over some soup to surprise him. He hadn't been feeling well so he cancelled their date. She was walking to the porch when she passed Jaces' living room window. She peered in and swore she saw something from a movie. It had to be because it was the only thing that made sense in her mind. Jace was sitting on the couch with the skimpy head cheerleader Aline, and holding her like he would her. She dropped the thermos of soup and ran.  
_She somehow ended up here, in the park. She put her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath. "What are we going to do?" She paused for a minute. "I won't be able to do this alone you know?" Clary winced as a pain went through her stomach. It was almost as if it were trying to say everything would work out, she guessed it was trying to communicate. Clary shook the thought away, nothing would be alright. How could it? The love of her life was cheating on her and she didn't even know if he would want to take his responsibility. She ran through all the things he could do when she told him. He could lash out and call her a whore, denying it was his kid, which Clary hoped to God wouldn't happen. She hoped that he would step up and take care of his kid even if they weren't together. He had been her first serious boyfriend and she remained faithful to him, so why couldn't he do the same with her. Her mind carried on with tons of aimless thoughts and worries, she didn't realize even the rain and turned into a downpour. The now little puzzle was a giant puddle and everyone had long deserted the place. She stood up and started to head home. She passed by Jaces' house, looked at it for a second, and continued on. Clary took off her sopping shoes and jacket as she got inside. She had no idea how she was going to tell her parents about this, let alone Jace. She didn't know when the right moment was to tell them. She smelled an intoxicating aroma of herbs, garlic, and tomato sauce. Her mouth watered. Her parents must be cooking spaghetti. She walked to the kitchen and greeted her parents.  
"When will dinner be done?" Clary asked and leaned over the pot of noddles.  
"In a little while." Jocelyn said and Clary started upstairs.  
Once she reached her room she heard her cell phone start to vibrate on her dresser. She didn't even bother with the caller I.D. She picked it up reluctantly. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now.  
"Hello?" She asked the person on the other end on the line.  
"Hey! What's up?" She took a deep sharp breath. She wasn't exactly expecting him to call; she thought he would still be with Aline.  
"Oh hey Jace, nothing really. I just got home from the park. You sound better." She spoke to him as if she were dead to him already.  
"I am feeling better. My mom said it was probably just a 24 hour thing."He replied calmly, even she would have believed him, if she hadn't seen him with Aline. She felt another sharp pain in her stomach. Stretching? Ugh, I wish you would stop, she thought to herself.  
"Jace can you meet me in the park? We need to talk." She had to tell him.  
"Um…sure I'll be there in 40 minutes so both of us can get ready. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah that's perfect see you soon." Clary hung up the phone and looked toward the closet. Was there a certain thing you were supposed to wear when you were about to tell your soon to be father of your child you were pregnant? She grabbed random things out of her closet. She decided that she had better jump in the shower.  
After her shower she got the feeling, today was going to be a long day. She threw on dark jeans, converse, a pink FOX t-shirt, and a black zip up jacket that fit her on all the right places. She ran the blow dryer through her red hair and then brushed it back into a pony tail. She examined herself after she was done. "Thank god I don't have a baby bump yet or this would have been really hard to wear." She grabbed her purse and headed out. Luckily, the rain had stopped since she had been out. Clary made her way back to the park. She found Jace by a tree. He was wearing dark jeans, converse, a blue t-shirt, and a gray jacket. He looked beautiful, she noted as she made her way across the grass. She felt another stretch of her stomach and wished it would just stop already. She stood in front of him now, his gold eyes gawking at her in silence. It was like this for a few minutes, but was soon broken.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Jace egged her to start talking.  
"I know Jace. About everything,you don't have to hide it." She whispered looking up at him.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
"I know about _her._" Clary hissed out the last two words and Jace said nothing for a moment then spoke.  
"Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you I-"  
"Save it Jace Herondale. I know you like her more than me. I understand."  
"But Clary I don't, I'm just a big idiot."  
"Stop. That's not the main thing I wanted to talk to you about." She stated and this caught Jace off guard.  
"It isn't?"  
"No Jace I wanted to say that I'm –" She couldn't find the words. They were stuck in her throat.  
"You're what? You're scaring me, what is it? What's wrong?" Jace asked in a worried tone.  
"I'm pregnant Jace." She said in a hushed tone on the verge of tears.  
"What?" Jace asked not hearing what she had said.  
"Pregnant. I'm pregnant Jace." Things were silent for a few minutes. Clary looked at her feet, not wanting to see his expression. Jace couldn't really process the information. After a while he took a deep breath. "Are you sure?" Clary nodded not looking up at him. "Wow…" Clary didn't respond. "What are you going to do?"  
"What am _I _going to do?" She couldn't believe it. He didn't want any part of this. He had knocked her up and was just going to let her deal with it by herself.  
"Yeah are you getting rid of it or putting it up for adoption."  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I am keeping it Jace. I'm not giving OUR baby up for adoption or killing it. She put a hand on her stomach, protectively.  
"Clary we're in high school. I'm barely 18. We can't take care of a kid."  
"So now it's _we_! Make up your mind Jace! You got me pregnant! You have responsibility too! But if you don't want any part then stay out of my life! If you do then you are in it for the long haul. No backing out." He knew what he wanted to do and he knew what every teenage boy would do. He wanted to be with Clary and the baby but he didn't know if he was ready to be a father which made him want to walk away. Jace touched her stomach. Their baby was inside her. And as weird as it sounded to him, it made Jace smile.  
"Okay. We'll do this together."  
**TADA!!! Me and my friend megan (xxLostxLovexx) would just like to say thank you everyone! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MORE FROM CLARYXJACE AND XXLOSTXLOVEXX!**

Clary and Jace decided to head back to his house so they could talk in a nice warm place where they knew no one could hear them. They sat down on the couch and just started talking about everything.

"Do you know what it Is yet?" Jace asked while looking at Clary's abdomen. He was still trying grasp the concept of being a father. He never really thought about it till now. Clary shook her head. "No...I haven't even been to the doctors yet...My mom doesn't even know...But Jace I'm probably about 5 weeks along. I'll start showing around 6-8 weeks. I won't be able to hide it much longer."

Jace nodded his head accepting that answer." On the bright side there is one thing we don't have to worry about." Jace said with a huge grin.

"Really Jace? What would that be?" Clary asked with a perplexed expression.

"If it's a boy we know it won't be ugly. It will get my natural charm" Clary just rolled her eyes at him.

"Is he going to get your ego to?" Clary asked with her eyebrow raised. Jace looked appalled " I don't have an ego..I just state the truth." Jace replied back while letting her feet sit on his lap. "Great our baby is going to be made fun of because of his big head."  
Jace smiled proudly. "Yes but it's going to be a cute big head that everyone is going to fall in love with. Especially if he gets my golden hair." Clary smirked "Well riddle me this, what if it's a girl?" Jace sat and pondered for a few seconds "She will be beautiful like her mother and hard headed too." Clary kicked his side from her feet were." I am not hard headed!"  
"Sure whatever you say." Jace said sarcastically. Clary giggled.

Jace's face suddenly got serious. "What is it?" Clary asked.  
"What's the game plan going to be? I mean you said it yourself we can't hide this for long." Jace asked and Clary groaned.  
"Um uh...I guess we could tell my mom first I guess, it's not like I can avoid her for 9 months" Jace nodded. "Besides you can come live with me. I mean it's a 3 bedroom house. There's plenty of space since Izzy and Alec moved out."

Clary looked up at Jace shocked. "Jace are you sure? I mean do you really want us here?" Her voice got really soft but he could still hear what she said. He looked at her while she looked down. Jace knew what she was talking about and took a big sigh. "Yes Clary I do want you here...Both of you in this case...I'm sorry for doing that to you…I never meant to hurt you. I was just scared...Everything was getting serious and I behaved like a coward and a jerk. No, a really big stupid jerk...And I know that...I don't want anyone else but you." Jace half smiled. " And this soon to be Mr./Miss. America of ours." Clary nodded and then grasped what he said. "Mr./Mrs. America?? Seriously Jace! Really??" He just shrugged his shoulders in response "Anyway back to the matter at hand. When are we going to tell your mom?"

Clary thought about it and bit her lower lip." How about you come over for dinner? My mom was starting to make it when I left to meet you at the park. It should be almost done by now." Clary looked for her cell phone as Jace lifted her feet off of him and stood up and walked towards the kitchen. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Someone asked when they answered the phone. Clary could tell it was Luke.

"Hey Luke it's Clary." Luke chuckled. "Oh hey your mom was about to call you. Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes." Clary nodded forgetting she was on the phone."That's why I called. Do you care if Jace comes over too?"  
She heard Luke mutter some words to her mom." Your mom says its fine." "Alright we will be there in a few. See ya." Clary flipped the phone shut.

"You're allowed!" Clary yelled to Jace who was in the kitchen making a sandwich. Clary looked at him with disbelief.

"I know my mom isn't that great of a cook but really Jace? You have to eat now? Were supposed to be leaving." Jace put the top piece of bread onto his peanut butter and jelly and squished it down making some jelly run off the sides. "Your mom is a great cook and I haven't eaten all day!" Clary put her hands on her hips. "Whatever let's go we're going to be late." She tapped her foot. "You live 4 blocks away, it takes a minute to drive there." Jace replied putting his sandwich in his mouth and slipping his shoes on and grabbing his keys. Clary smiled. "There's no backing out now."  
Jace shook his head "Nope but I think everything's going to be alright. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly." Clary looked up at him as if to say I hope so. Jace hugged her and kissed her on her head. "Come on lets go tell your mom she is about to be a grandma!" Clary laughed.  
"She's going to kill me." Jace glanced at her.  
"Nah the worst she can do is harm your face, and if that does happen my good looks will help you out. So people will pay attention to my god like features and not even see you there." She thumped the back of his head as she walked out the door and stuck her tongue out at him.

They made their way to Clary's house. As they entered the familiar house, a magnificent scent enchanted their nostrils. He hung up both their coats and went to the kitchen. "Hey mom."  
"Hey baby, hey Jace." Jocelyn said with a smile.  
"Hey Mrs. Greymark." Jace said and sat down. Clary could tell the nerves were eating at him. She sat down as well feeling the same pressure. Her mother set the food on the table and she and Luke sat down as well. Clary got a plate a spaghetti and two pieces of garlic bread. It was more than she usually got and her parents noticed.  
"Wow Clary, planning on that to keep you fed while you get lost in the woods for a week?" Luke teased and laughed. Clarys' mood swings took over.  
"Are you saying I'm fat Luke?" Clary seethed and Jocelyn stared at her angry daughter and frozen husband.  
"No Clary, you know I'm just joking." Luke said with a smile. "It's just a lot of food for one tiny little girl." He scooped some food on his plate and Clary began to cry. Jace went over to sooth her.  
Luke and Jocelyn were totally dumbfounded of what was happening. Clary cried into Jace's shoulder for a while then ran upstairs. Jace was left downstairs with her parents. I guess I have to tell them, he thought and swallowed hard.  
"What was that all about?" Jocelyn asked and Luke gave Jace a questionable look.  
"I have to tell you two something." Jace started slowly sitting in Clary's chair. "And please don't kill me."  
Jocelyn laughed a bit. "Jace we would never do that."  
"You might." Jace stood slowly getting ready to run if Luke charged towards him. "Clary's pregnant." Luke stood and Jace started to run. Luke grabbed Jace by the collar and sat him down. Jocelyn was masked in shock. Luke was just angry.  
"You got my little girl pregnant?!" Luke yelled pacing. By this time, Jocelyn stood up as well and went to go check on Clary.  
"It just happened Luke. I'm really sorry. I didn't even know until today." Jace pleaded.  
Luke thought out what he was going to say next then sighed. "What's your plan?" Luke asked.  
"I plan to marry her after the birth of our child." Jace said hoping to make Luke a bit happier. But of course, who knows what Luke was thinking.  
"And how do you plan to support her and the child?"  
"We are going to move into my house with my parents until we get through school and get jobs."  
"What about babysitting?" Jace gave him a confused expression. "What are you going to do while you two are finishing high school?"  
"Oh, hopefully my parents will do that. My mom stays at home. And I plan to get a part time job." Luke sat down.  
"I don't like that you got Clary pregnant but if you need financial help ever, me and Jocelyn are here." Jace smiled.  
"Thanks Luke."  
~Meanwhile~

Clary cried into her pillow for a bit until she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Clary said wiping away the last of the tears. These mood swings were going to get the best of me, Clary thought as her mother entered. Jocelyn was very quiet as she sat next to her daughter one the bed. Clary looked at her oddly and her mother finally spoke.  
"Jace told us." Clary knew immediately what she was talking about. "I'm not going to yell or fight with you. I'm happy you're pregnant, but not happy at the same time."  
"What do you mean by that?" Clary hugged her pillow to her chest.  
"I'm happy you are. I knew you would always make a good mother. But I'm not happy it's happening now." Now Clary understood.  
"Mom, I'm sorry. It was an accident." Jocelyn hugged her daughter.  
"I know darling. I understand. Clary, we are all here for you." Clary smiled.  
"Thanks mom." Her mother got up.  
"We'll go to the doctor tomorrow. Find out everything we need to do, and how far along you are as well. Do you have a guess?"  
"5 weeks I think." Clary got up as well.  
"Alright. Now let's get down there before Luke kills the father." Clary laughed and they went downstairs.

**THERE YOU GO! LOL I THOUGHT THE ENDING WAS CUTE. **

**REVIEWW~~~**


End file.
